


She's always a woman

by Misty123



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Evil Dumbledore, Hermione Granger Bashing, Multi, Other, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2018-11-07 18:00:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11064234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty123/pseuds/Misty123
Summary: It is Molly and Arthur Weasley seventy bonding anniversary, will Ron and his family attend the celebration or stay away?





	1. Love of the common people

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Willing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/996493) by [DebsTheSlytherinSnapeFan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebsTheSlytherinSnapeFan/pseuds/DebsTheSlytherinSnapeFan). 



> Reading willing by DebstheslytherynSnapeFan here on AO3, and thought how could the character Ron Weasley mature and turn his life around. Here is the result, as usual do not own any of the original Characters from Harry Potter. Dumbles, Weasley family bashing including Hermione Granger - so if you like the characters please do not read and complain. This is a Alternative Universe story, so nothing has to be like cannon, and is based upon willing universe loosely

Colonel Ronald Weasley looked at the parchment that had just been delivered by owl to him, the invitation to his parents seventy bonding anniversary.He glanced at his wife and almost whined like he used to as a precocious jealous prat at Hogwarts with “But do we have to, everybody will be there….the whole she bang of the family including the know it all! And Harry and Severus will not be invited….please…please for our children…please….please…it has been so peaceful….”

“Ronald Weasley we are GOING, it is about time that the three Harpies from your family were shut up!Seventy year anniversary is a milestone as you know!” with a whisper she added “Afterwards we can drop by the Snape’s…..give them the memories and play, whilst the children are spoilt rotten by Grace and the other house elves, not to mention their Godfathers Severus and Harry…….Uncles Fred and George”

“You mean the clubs? And…”

“And anything else my little submissive wants to do that fortnight!” Ronald’s wife and dominant negotiated.

Ronald nodded, a week with his family for three weeks of fun and play with his dominant and wife, he knew she said two weeks, but he knew he could negotiate a week before the anniversary celebration and two weeks afterwards.

“Can we please say at the local Premier Inn mum?” The oldest of four children asked

“Even better, can we stay with Uncles Harry and Severus please?” The middle son asked, who was a potions and chemistry prodigy, and loved experimenting with his Uncle Severus.The family knew that Severus Snape had an apprenticeship lined up for him, if he gained all his A’levels and NEWTS in two years’ time.

“I can’t go!” said the youngest girl, her twin brother and two older brothers looked at her with naked envy at her words

“WHY EVER NOT SANDRA?” her mother demanded

“I Have army cadets camp that week, and Brian has Boys Brigade camp…..money paid and acceptance forms signed…..Oh what a pity….so sad…..sorry to miss the social event of the year….HOW WILL I…” with that Sandra feigned a sigh and dramatically feinted on to the living room couch, holding her chest and continuing “live with myself having to go to Army camp instead of listening to how dad should have married the Harpy Fridged Know it allGing…” 

“Enough Sandra!...you know her name is Ms Granger, she has a very important position in the ministry” Sandra’s mother looked at her daughter and nearly spluttered when her submissive and husband commented “Yep doing a Lewinski with my father under his desk!” 

“RONALD WEASLEY I CAN NOT BELIEVE YOU JUST SAID….”

“Come on mum…really that’s nothing to what our uncles say…..Or dad!....by the way, really sorry and forgot….doing the wholeBoys Brigade Officer at camp thing with Brian…just agreed yesterday”The oldest Weasley son explained

“That’s it….if those three do NOT HAVE TO ATTEND THE BLOODY SOCIEL PARAH EVENT OF THE MILLINIEUM…..THEN WE CAN STAY AT THE FIVE STAR HILTON HOTEL FOR THE WEEK…after all have to get something worthwhile out of going to the borings after all” 

“I’ll book the Hotel now, and asked if the Snape’s and twins are interested in joining us for the week!” Ronald suddenly took out his Microsoft surface pro and sent a quick e-mail to the Snape’s asking them to join the remaining family at the local five star Hilton,then he quickly started searching the internet for Hiltons web site to book the rooms needed.

“RONALD WEALSEY….how could you….your father is a….”

“Fucking wimp….who had to bond with screaming harpy from hell…..So my eldest brother William was born legitimate….there is only one reason that MS GRANGER even found a made up position in the magical ministry…I HATE THE LOT OF THEM…I may love them….but I HATE THEIR SMUG YOU COULDN’T SURVIE IN THEIR SUPERIOR MAGICAL WORLD….so yes I believed Ms Granger whored her way into the ministry…after all she became my parents second daughter and eighth child….and became the pariah of the Weasley family.”Ronald turned to his middle son Severus and said to him “Go and contact your uncle Severus and Harry ….see if you can stay the whole four weeks with them….you kids don’t need to live through a week’s hell of my family….and they don’t deserve to know or see you” and with that Ronald finished booking the room just for the two and his twin brothers at the five star Hilton hotel.He and his dominant may have to spend a week in his families company, but he wouldn’t put his four children though that hell on earth literally.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that afternoon the Weasley’s owl returned to theburrow with the partial acceptance of their youngest son to Molly and Arthur Weasley’s anniversary event.Molly accepted the invitation and sighed, her youngest Ronald was such a disappointment.

She looked round her homely kitchen, the table where her seven…who became eight children used to sit and play.Even though they had been poor, the love had seen them through, there had never been time or the attention she knew for her four middle boys needed.

The boys Percy, the Twins and little Ronnie had to grow up with at least third hand clothes, patched with her love.Not for them the experience of receiving new clothes, or toys, every achievement they accomplished had been completed first by the two eldest boys, money had been scraped together to help Bill and Charlie when they left the burrow to start their careers.Arthursjob had hardly paid the bills and mortgage on the burrow, food was grown in their garden and Molly had done what she needed to get the money for her children to attend Hogwarts school, and to save the burrow their home.

The Ginny their youngest wasn’t even conceived when she went and begged the now disgraced Albus Dumbledore for the money to save their home the Burrow.They had needed the money for the Burrow’s mortgage, oh the children’s Hogwarts schooling had been paid for courtesy of the order of the Phoenix.But it was the time when Arthur as well as the rest of the ministry except for the aurors of course had been put on half pay for the foreseeable future.They had just scrapped together enough money to ensure that their her two brothers the twins could be laid to rest like the heroes they were.Their funerals had been attended by everybody that could attend.As was the custom at the time, the deceased families paid for all the accommodation and extras that the mourners needed. But as Arthur had said only the best was good enough for the family heros.

Molly had gone to Dumbledore and begged him to assist them, and he had given them the money to tide them over.Molly had been in Albus office and he just listened to her and the families problems and agreed to help her and the family.She had been so worried about the burrow and their monetarily problems that she had fallen asleep in Albus office.Then Molly had become pregnant with Ginny, and suddenly the war was over and every bodies life’s returned to normal.

Molly still remembered when her and her families lives started to go wrong, it was when that little foul mouthed boy had returned to the magical world.Well at least he nobody had ever found out about the assistance he had given over the years to the cause and the orders families including them and the Longbottoms.Dumbledore had ensured that Arthur was one of his most trusted lieutenants and help support the family, where thought Molly had they gone so wrong that four of their children could turn out to embrace the dark aspects of society.

Ronald had fled the magical world when he it became apparent that he would never be as successful as his other siblings, including his adopted sister Hermione Granger.Who as the brightest witch of her year, had carved out for herself a career in the magical ministry.Her eldest Bill was a Gringotts curse breaker,Charlie was the owner and manager of a dragon preserve in Romania.Percy had followed his father into the ministry and was now liaison secretary for the ministry to the muggle government, Hermione had through hard work worked her way up to being Arthurs under sectary of the muggle misused department.Quite the achievement when you realised that Hermione was muggle born witch, and had overcome numerous disadvantagesin the magical world.Apparently she spent quite a bit of her time on her knees, trying to find out what was needed to ensure the department worked well and smoothly.Their youngest daughter Ginny was the most misunderstood of her other hard working children, and the vindictive Snape’s especially Severus Snape had made it worse for her.Ginny was on probation again, after her sentence of five years in Azkaban had been served for stalking Harry Snape, ever since Ginny had tried in her innocence to use a compulsion spell on Harry Snape, the Snape’s had taken every advantage to ensure that Ginny paid harshly.Ginny could never work now, or find a partner, Molly could still hear the medi-witch Poppy Pomfrey advising them to have Ginny attended St Mungo’s as a mental inpatient for her obsession with the Snape’s.

But going back to Ronald, it appeared that it was only him and his mud blood bonded attending their bonding anniversary, and they were staying at a muggle dive called the Hilton.She wasn’t surprised to see that their children were not attending the celebration, but what do you expect, they most probably foul mouthed little hooligans who would disrupt the happy family occasion!

Molly still remembered the last and only time they had met Ronald’s bonded and her family, things were said that needed to be.Molly only told them straight what a big disappointment Ronald had been to them, and that she put the blame right where it belonged, on Ronald’s intended. After all how could Ronnie have left the superior magical society and joined the Mundane British Army as a common foot soldier no less. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry Snape nee Potter (but do not call that to his face or within ear shot) smirked and found his partner and dominant Severus.The man who had looked after him, and taught ensured that he survived his re-entrance to the magical society.

“Severus! It appears that Ronald and the family want to join us for the summer, and that Severus wants to stay with us while the Weasley bash is on!”

“Only Severus? What about the other three hooligans? Asked a smirking Severus Snape

“Well, they all want to stay for the three weeks around the bash, but the other three hooligans have made alternative plans…..and Severus has managed to ensure that he can stay with us the week of the bash!”

“I’ll set up the lab, and ensure that your friends and his uncles do not teach Severus more prank potions then” sighed Severus in mock defeat, already planning the potions and outings that he would organise and arrange for his favourite Godson.

Severus was always surprised that he and his submissive now considered Ronald, Percy and his twin brothers as their family.Ronald had really turned his life around when he left the magical society for the mundane one.And his four children were smart, hardworking and wanted to pursue their own careers. It had been a shock when the Snape’s were asked to be the Weasley’s magical Godparents, and Severus although loving all his god children had really bonded with the second oldest Severus.Severus like his siblings had never had to have the indignity of falling apart and patched up second hand clothes or other essentials.Severus and his siblings had been encouraged to find and pursue their own dreams.They had as well attended the mixed magical and mundane specialist private schools that the British Army helped the Weasley’s pay for.In a move that Severus had agreed with, the Weasley’s had always told their children how lucky they were to get such a good education and not to waste it, and the children hadn’t.

Severus could remember the loud argument when he and Harry had paid for the rest of the Weasley children education.Ronald wasn’t so advanced in his army career then, and the Snape’s had realised how hard it would be for them to pay the school fees for the their children, so they had with the twins and Percy contributing as well.

In a move that the everybody applauded, the Weasley’s had when they could afford it and without boasting to anyone, started to support the scholarships that the Malfoys run for disadvantaged magical children to attend Hogwarts school.Although now the scholarships were with the mundane run private sector schools, Hogwarts did not have the best academic credentials that the other schools had apparently.Magical and half-blood children had been denied by the light controlled ministry assistance by the Mundane British Government. 

Yes thought Severus, Voldemort had been defeated and Dumbledore discredited when Harry had re-joined the magical society for a short period.But with Dumbledore’s power and influence with in the Wizengamot and ministry, he was still the most powerful wizard in British dwindling society. Even if had served fifteen years in prison for his crimes against Harry, it appeared that the threat of Albus telling a few truths regarding certain events and people with the use of the truth potion, had ensured that the Wizengamot never allowed it’s use on Dumbledore at his trial. 

“Well don’t bother! You know Fred and George will be on their best behaviour when Ronald and the rest of the family are here”

“And what about the week that they are staying for the anniversary bash? Where will they stay….not at the burrow surely?”

“NO! apparently they are staying at the five star Hilton hotel with Ronald and his bonded….YEP! one big argument about who is footing the bill…DO NOT SO WANT TO GET IN THE MIDDLE OF THAT DISCUSSION”

Severus smirked, he knew the emails between the brothers would be immense, and the friendly argument over who was paying would rumbled on to whoever got to the reception desk first.It still surprised him, that Ronald Weasley had made a success out of his life.The Weasley twins were always going to make a success of their lives and dreams of owning their own prank making business.The business had really expanded when Ronald and his intended at the time invested in the business and made the twins expand into the mundane world.

The Weasley Wizarding Wheezes company now owned a big manufacturing company, that produced pranks and products world while both in the mundane and magical worlds.Major Mundane shops including Tesco and Harrods lined up to sell their products.Really the twins only kept the original shop in Diagon alley as a reminder of where their dream first materialised so long ago, and to still have a foothold in the dwindling small backward magical society.But no matter how successful Percy, the twins and Ronald were, their parents were disappointed in their choices especially Ronald Weasley.

Percy Weasley had made a success of his life outside magical society, he was now the American Magical Ambassador for mundane British Government. He was he admitted a committed career civil servant, and had decided to join the mass exodus of magicals to mundane society at the defeat of Lord Voldemort. He had found a home in the British Governments foreign office, his knowledge of the magical world and its customs had helped him enormously in his career.

“I am surprised that Ronald and his bonded are attending the anniversary celebration.Especially after the family boycotted their wedding except for the twins and Percy, who flew in from Brussels the day before”” Reminisce Severus

“Yep that Harpy Molly totally got the wrong end of the stick….”

“Or the right end” agreed and smirked Severus knowingly

I know it hurt Ron, when the rest of the family except for the twins and Percy sided with Dumbles and Molly and refused to attend his wedding!” Harry stated

“Oh remember the dinner when Molly decided that she and therefore the rest of the Weasley family wouldn’t be attending” Severus added

“Only the twins memories……..”

“And Minerva and Poppies” laughed Severus and continued “and at least then we could attend the wedding”

“It was bloody brilliant….I mean it’s the memory that just keeps giving”

“INDEED!” agreed Severus “Flitwick family apparently keep watching it when Molly and Arthur ask his paternal family for a loan!”

“You know Minerva and the rest including Flitwick will just keep tickling the sleeping dragon at the anniversary celebration” Harry laughed 

“They should remember the Hogwarts motto….never tickle a sleeping dragon!” stated Severus

“Unless of course, you want the rare welsh green dragon to run havoc at a party….just for a little entertainment”Harry smirked “Do you want to see the memory again….I mean it might just explain Margaret Thatcher!” Severus laughed and stated “Go get the pensive….my green eyed brat”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brief summary of how Ronald Weasley started to turn his life around during his seventh year at Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have just finished reading a short story on fan fiction net which led me to see which direction this story could proceed. This story is still loosely based on the story of willing. hope you enjoy!

It was a few days later when Ron Weasley contacted who he regarded as his real father and brother in all but name the Snape’s, it had he admitted taken a lot of time and work on his part to understand why the world did not revolve around himself when he was seventeen.

His introspection in his life had begun when his twin brothers Fred and George told him a few hard truths about his character and life in general, how he was somebody who preferred to coast along in the world on others coat tails. He had graduated from Hogwarts school with nothing to his name except two NEWTS and OWLS that were worthless, he had wanted to become an Auror but thought he could become one without the hard work needed. At first he had helped out in his brothers shop and entered chess tournaments which he was successful in, bringing in income that he needed, but he knew he wanted more from life, he wanted a career and success. During the time that he was helping out at his brothers shop and staying with them, he ventured out into the mundane world, and found out that he could even now study and take mundane subjects, which he did. For four years he studied at the local mundane college of education gaining his GCSE and A Levels which allowed him to apply and enrol at a mundane university studying mathematics and engineering. 

With the success of his chess career on the circuit he had managed to save money to enable himself to pay for university, he still had to find work in the mundane world to survive university, and he worked in his brothers shop and entered chess competitions in the summer to ensure that he had enough savings so he continue to attend university. 

He had begun to become involved with the Snape’s by accident, when they visited the twins shop. Over a period of time he begun to tell Harry what he was doing and hoping to achieve, Harry had one day offered to pay for Ronald’s university fees and accommodation until he graduated, but Ron had declined the offer after thanking the Snape’s for their offer, he informed them that he needed to accomplish this on his own. 

At twenty seven he had graduated university with a masters first class honours in mathematics and engineering from one of the most prestige universities in England, he had invited his parents and the rest of his family, his parents and two older siblings had declined the invitation stating that his hard work at a mundane university was nothing to be proud off and to re-enter the magical society full time where his parents could support him whilst he became what they wanted him to become. It was the first time that he felt utterly devastated by his family, on the day of his graduation the twins, Percy and the Snape’s attended his graduation, and the celebratory dinner afterwards with his old teachers professor McGonagall and Flitwick. It was at the dinner that he informed them that he had decided to join the British Army as a officer cadet, he knew in his heart that he needed the discipline that the Army would hopefully give him, and provide him with a career he wanted. His real family that night were astounded at his choice of careers but supported him fully, he had earlier that week confessed to Severus Snape his old potions professor that he now saw him in the role of his father, a person who he could turn to when he needed, and a person that would hopefully guide and support him. Severus Snape had been amazed and overwhelmed by Ronald’s declaration, and proud that a student he had known for being foul mouthed and lazy had turned his life around in a short period of time relatively speaking.

But today he had to tell Harry and his adopted father something that would or could totally defeated them as it had him, his wife had been with him throughout the interview by the met police UCOS detectives. After they had left he had been stunned and devastated, his parents and uncles with the rest of the order of the phoenix from the first world war had been no more it seemed than common murders and criminals.

The UCOS unit were investigating a series of murders by who they thought were a gang, the murders had be gruesome, whole families had been tortured and killed, children younger than first years at Hogwarts had been tortured and killed and the only common link had been it seemed that they were mundane or squib relatives of known Dark families in the wizarding world. Children from Dark supporting families in the mundane world who would have re-joined the magical world at eleven had been tortured and murdered to stop them from attending Hogwarts school. Of course the mundane authorities had not known of the connection between the mundane families and the magical world. And it had not been until a DNA sample that Ronald’s had given to eliminate himself from a crime scene that he had attended that a match had been made to the cold case, allowing the UCOS unit to investigate further.

The unknown gang that had attacked the families had according to the UCOS detectives worked in at least four smaller groups, it group had a different way of torturing and killing their victims it seemed. But the DNA sample that Ronald had supplied which had been put though the DNA database had shown that two of the four groups of murders belonged to his family. Ronald had been violently sick when he realised that his twin uncles and parents had been part of the ‘mundane gang’ who had targeted squib families from Dark families. Then Ron had a sinking feeling when he realised that the gang members were most probably the four couples targeted by Death Eaters after or during the war. Which meant that the Longbottom’s and Harry’s parents could have been targeted by the Death Eaters for crimes against their families. After all magical signatures used on the targets would have remained for some time. This was the news that Ronald knew he had to share with his brothers and adopted father.


	3. A mess in America

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ronald Weasley is sent to America by his superiors before he has a chance to speak to the Snape's, The Weasley's have decided to spend a weekend away by themselves to celebrate their weeding anniverary

NCIS leader Leroy Gibbs looked upon the apparent murder come suicide in the hotel room, it had appeared that a leading British Colonel and his wife had been murdered by his marine liaison and then the marine had then committed suicide. But Gibbs had long ago in his career as a marine and then an agent for NCIS learnt not to take anything for granted. 

The three bodies had been transported to the NCIS morgue where the NCIS leading pathologist Dr Mallard would carry out the three post mortems on the bodies. The British government had permitted the NCIS team to investigate the murders and suicide, there was apparent an apparent letter left by the marine liaison officer, stating that she couldn’t live without her lover Col. Weasley when he had decided to end his affair with her and return to his wife off nearly thirty years.

She had decided apparently to commit suicide after murdering the Colonel and his wife, apparently the British Army had been forced to send the Colonel to meet with pentagon officials over problems that had risen from the project that he had been involved in, it appeared that the Colonel had brought his wife with him to America so they could spend their wedding anniversary together.

The NCIS team had already found a reminder on the Colonel outlook diary to arrange a meeting with some good family friends the Snape’s regarding an interview with a couple detectives from the Scotland Yard UCOS unit. But the Colonel had never managed to see the Snape’s due to him being sent to America to liaise with the Pentagon, things thought Gibbs were not beginning to add up, especially when the NCIS overall leader Leon had confirmed that the message that the British Government had received demanding for Colonel Weasley immediate attendance had been false.

The hotel room had been left virtually unscathed by the supposed marines actions, the British couple it seemed had been sharing a bottle of wine whilst unpacking their suitcases, Gibbs noted that the couple had on their phones wallpaper their four orphaned children photos on them, and it appeared that the wife had been in the process of phoning a good friends in Britain who had been looking after their children, it had been the friend who had alerted to hotel reception when Mrs Weasley had dropped the phone after apparent gun shots had been heard. Gibbs took another look around the room and left to head back to the NCIS office, all the crime photographs and scenic evidence had been collected by his team, now all they had to do was work out what had really happened.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo greeted his boss Gibbs when the man entered the office, he had been the team member given the task of informing his boss about the new bit of information the team had uncovered when they had returned to the office and started to unearth the private live of the Lieutenant marine Saunders. Anthony squared his shoulders and told Gibbs the news “It appears sir that Lieutenant was in another relationship”, Anthony clicked and the pretty face of the Lieutenant appeared on a screen and he carried on “Lieutenant Saunders was in a long term lesbian relationship that all her family confirm was still strong, and ……it appears that the Lieutenant was not Colonel Weasley normal liaison when he attended the Pentagon…..But another lieutenant who had become infatuated with the colonel…he had requested another liaison officer when he first realised that his normal liaison officer had developed unrequited infatuation with him”

“In fact it appears that the Colonel Weasley had never met or worked with Lieutenant Saunders before she appeared in their hotel room today” continued a chubby agent Timothy McGee “It also seems that the attendance of Colonel Weasley wife was spontaneous and that they were going to spend the weekend site seeing after finding out that the request for Colonel Weasley to urgently come to America was false and not sent by the Pentagon”

Gibbs looked around the office at his team and Anthony continued “We are tracking the movements of the Colonel normal liaison to see where she was at the scene of the crime”  
Gibbs nodded at his team, the team was a bunch of misfits he realised who played childish jokes and pranks on each other, but they worked well together and he knew that the team would find out exactly what had occurred in that hotel room. He looked at Ziva and ordered “Find out from Scotland yard what exactly the Colonel was being investigated for by their UCOS unit, any extra information we can get on the Colonel could help us solve these murders. Who is informing the Colonels family of his and his wife’s death”

“The Colonels boss Gibbs, apparently Colonel Weasley was a well-liked officer with both his superiors and his subordinates….he leaves four children behind him, three are still at school…” Ziva informed her boss.

“And that is why we are going to find out what really happened in that hotel room today, the only thing we can do for his family is to bring closure to this mess!” stated Leroy Gibbs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the twist everybody, but could only think of one way the story can develop! and sorry for the short chapter but have an essay to do


End file.
